Preparativos de boda
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Robin porfin le pedira a Star que se casen?
1. Chapter 1

**Para ser exactos, esta hstoria ya la tenia pero no me atrevia a publicar, y en una sentada me puse a pasarla toda... pero se las ire pasando de opquito en poquito y ademas me gusta que se pongan nerviosos jaja**

Ya pasaron muchos años... nuestros queridos héroes ya no son los chiquillos que combatían al malvado criminal que robaba bancos y asaltaba viejitas; más bien ahora se unieron a la comunidad común y corriente... bueno ni tanto.

Es decir ahora después de tanto tiempo, los adultos se habían reunido para un evento... reunión de amigos: ya que cada uno se dedico a hacer sus vidas... (Obvio ¿no?)

Richard como un gran empresario, Víctor se volvió un gran doctor, Rachiel y Garfield son ahora un matrimonio unido y amoroso con tres lindas nenas; sin embargo son agentes de la CIA, y Kori ahora es una bella súper modelo.

Richard esperaba a su "amiga": -le dije que aquí a las siete; ¿porque tardar tanto?- de repente oyó una melodiosa voz diciendo: -hola Richaaaaaaaaaaa...- la chica se había caído ya que traía tacones y cargada de muchas cosas:-Kori!!!!- corrió en rescate de la chica y la ayudo a levantarla, entonces miro que ella se había vuelto mas hermosa (Como el vino, entre mas pasa el tiempo, mejor) levantaron las "chuches" y la subieron al auto de el, arrancaron para ir al bar donde quedaron en verse.

----

Rachiel y Garfield iban dentro del auto, las niñas estaban peleándose (escena típica familiar): -mama, mama... Mary me esta molestando-

-No es cierto-

-Mama, Adri y Mary me están jaloneando-

-(llorando a todo volumen) mama Nelly me mordió-

-HAY YA CALLENSE!!!!- grito Rachiel y las niñas se callaron, ella toco su frente y las volteo a ver -Niñas por favor n peleen Mami y papi van a ver a unos amigos y quiero que se porten bien con su niñera; ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno... pero ¿nos traes un dulce?-

-Si Adri-su padre se asomo a ver a sus hijas

-CUIDADO!!!- tomo el volante y dio una vuelta -Debes tener la vista en frente!!!-

-Disculpa-siguieron el camino a la casa de l niñera y después ir a el dichoso bar.

----

Richard y Kori habían llegado al bar; ahí los esperaba Víctor que los saludo desde la mesa, llegaron y se sentaron (ni modo que estuviesen parados), comenzaron a platicar en lo que llegaban los otros dos: -Y bien amigos... ¿como les ha ido?- el había recordado que estos dos eran muy unidos... bueno no era misterio que tan unidos: -Pues bien, la empresa va creciendo, cada vez estamos progresando- dijo Richard: -Bien yo... estuve por Europa hace unos días; pero me escape de mi jefa para venir acá; y tu ¿que cuentas?- su amigo se quedo algo extrañado por la respuesta de ambos; pues creía que ya habían regresado a ser pareja: -Bien yo he estado en el hospital como siempre, operaciones, pacientes, en fin... nada nuevo- entonces legaron los otros dos: -Hola chicos- se sentaron, platicaron de los viejos tiempos... entonces Rachiel pidió a Kori que fueran a empolvarse la nariz...

Entonces sus amigos aprovecharon para molestar a Richard: -¿A quien crees que engañas?-

-¿Que?-

-Si Richi, ella es l que tu mas amas; ¿porque no se lo dices ya?-

-¿Pero de que hablan?(sonrojado)-

-De Kori- el joven se sonrojo mas y miro el piso -Ella te sigue gustando, ahora que esta mas grande se ve mejor ¿ no te parece?-

-Si, además parece que ella aun te ama- el joven metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita -¿Que es eso?- el abrió la caja y en su interior estaba: -UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!!!!!- dijeron sus amigos: -SSSSSH!!!!! Cállense no lo griten!!!!- tapo las bocas a sus amigos -Pensaba decírselo dentro de una semana pero aun no se que me diría ella, que pensaría o que pasaría... y si ella me rechaza... o si me dice que si...- retiro sus manos y se volvió a sentar normal, miro el pis y suspiro: -Oye amigo, tranquilo, algo me dice que aceptara-

-Si, además aquí estamos tus amigos-

-Gracias... pero estoy muy nervioso y ahora que la vuelvo a ver... ella parece una Diosa!!!!!!!!!-

-enamorado- dijeron sus amigos.

----

En el baño de mujeres: -Pero Rachiel... ese color no va con el tono de tu piel-

-Eso ya lo se; pero es que mis hijas tomaron mi lápiz labial para hacer arte en la pared-

-Esta bien... (Suspirando)-

-¿Que tienes?-

-Nada... es solo que... me siento extraña-

-Es por Richard... ¿Verdad?- Kori se sonrojo y sonrió

-Veraz; ahora que lo vuelvo a ver; es como si me hubiese vuelto a enamorar de el... no se lo que me pasa; aunque trate de olvidar que rompimos desde hace unos años, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y desear que estuviésemos juntos de nuevo-

-Pero... ¿Porque cortaron?-

...---recuerdo---...

Están en el aeropuerto con sus maletas, Richard entrego un bello ramo de rosas a la linda Kori, sin embargo ella no podía contener las lágrimas: -Kori... yo, en verdad lo siento-

-Richard... no hables más, por favor-

-Pero mi amor, yo no quiero que sea así, detesto este destino- el tenia que hacer un viaje de negocios a China por parte de la empresa, ella apenas comenzaba como modelo, la agencia par la que trabajaba le pidió que tenia que ir a Paris para una pasarela -yo... se que talvez no nos volveremos a ver; yo lo siento mucho- ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con tanta pasión y el respondió, se miraron fijamente y se abrazaron fuertemente, se escucho: -Pasajeros con destino a Francia, favor de pasar por la puerta 8. Pasajeros con destino a China, favor de pasar por la puerta 7-

-Ese es mi vuelo-

-También el mío- caminaron a sus respectivas puertas se dieron la ultima mirada triste y entraron al avión. FIN del recuerdo.

----

-Entiendo- Rachiel consolaba a su amiga que lloraba -Pero ahora están de nuevo juntos, deberías estar feliz-

-No lo se... es que el... no me ha dicho nada; al parecer no le importo ahora, será que ¿el tiene a una nueva novia?-

-No Kori, el no lo haría, el te ama con cada latir de su corazón-

-Pero... ni siquiera quiere hablarme-

-El solo esta nervioso- entonces se tranquilizo, se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas, miro a su amiga y sonrió: -Gracias amiga, aunque no se que pasara... espero que el recuerde, que aun lo amo- ellas salieron del baño.

----

Richard y Garfield habían pedido un tequilita y ya estaban algo subidos de copas (estaban rojos como tomates y sonrientes como niños en vacaciones) diciendo incongruencias: -No mi hermano... me cae que ... cuando trabajaste de payaso, yo también me hubiese asustado-

-Hey tenía que ganarme el dinero... pero ahora no lo he vuelto a hacer- entonces iban legando las chicas y los vieron en su estado etílico: -oigan que paso?-

-Parecen ebrios-

-yuju!!!! ya llego mi chica- grito Garfield que intento abrazar a Rachiel, pro esta dejo que se cayera: -Bien creo que les fue bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que mi querido marido diga las claves secretas del blog del presidente... bueno adiós- ella con sus poderes encapsulo a el querido esposo y se retiraron.

Richard pareció dormirse en la mesa, Kori vea a Richard, Víctor sugirió algo: -Oye Kori, creo que s quedo dormido el este mono, será mejor que se vayan cada quien a su cuarto-

-Pero..- la chica no había hecho reservación par que su agente no la buscara -No tengo en donde quedarme-

-Entonces quédate con el- ella se sonrojo: -Pero no se en donde tiene el su reservación-

-bien...- el busco en el saco de su compañero y encontró la llave y la dirección del hotel donde se iba a hospedar -Hotel Paradise habitación 68 quinto piso, veo que necesitaras tomar un taxi esta un poco retirado de aquí-

-¿Pero que pasara con el auto de Richard?-

-¿Tiene auto?- ellos pagaron, cargaron al dormido y se dirigieron al auto; Víctor conducía el súper auto de lujo de su amigo y los dejó en la entrada del hotel: -Bien muchas gracias amigo víctor-

-No te preocupes con este auto me conformo; se los traeré mañana ¿esta bien?-

-que?- este arranco y se fue. Ella cargo al príncipe durmiente hasta su habitación y lo dejo en su cama pero(que coincidencia) la cama era para dos; ella ya estaba muy cansada y como que el sillón se veía bastante incomodo, se quito la ropa y se acostó a lado de su amado.

**Bien espero les guste y dejenme reviews porfavor si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**Bien aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de _La boda del siglo _Disfrutenla...:Blue-Rt**

Ya había amanecido cuando la cruda le dijo a nuestro héroe "levántate", débilmente fue abriendo los ojos y veía la pared: -Hay que noche- se quito las sabanas e intento levantarse hasta que sintió algo aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura, miro abajo y siguió unos finos y delgados brazos, miro una cabellera rosada y un cuerpo escultural; se puso totalmente rojo en todo el cuerpo, comenzó a sudar y se desmayo. Kori sintió como se movió la cama del azotón y abrió los ojos, vio que su "osito" al que soñó abrazar era Richard se sonrojo y lo soltó, salio de la cama y se sentó a ver a su acompañante: -Hay sigue dormidito, se ve tan lindo, como…- mientras decía esto, ella se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, entonces sonó el celular de el, ella se asusto y el abrió los ojos rápidamente contesto: -Bueno-

-Richard; ¿Dónde estas?-

-E… bien; como te lo explico-

-La empresa te necesita, debes volver a Nueva York ahora-

-P… pero-

-Regresa ahora- Kori vio que el estaba pálido por la regañiza vía celular, así que tomo el celular: -Disculpe usted, pero hoy Richard tiene un compromiso, así que n lo moleste, déjelo en paz; este compromiso es muy importante, se lo pidió el mero mero, el señor Díaz-

-¿Quién es¿Hola? Por favor no cuelgue… ¿Hola?- pero la chica puso el botón de colgar, apago el teléfono y lo guardo en el cajón, Richard aun no podía creer lo que había hecho Kori, estaba sorprendido, ella volteo a verlo y sonrió, el se sonrojo y miro la ventana, ella se desilusiono, tomo su ropa y se metió a la regadera, el estaba dando de vueltas en la habitación viendo el dichosos anillo: -Ojala y si fuese un encargo de… Bruno!!!- el tomo el teléfono y llamo a su viejo (pero muy viejo) amigo; sin embargo sonaba el teléfono pero no contestaba, decepcionado: -rayos… necesitaba que alguien me ayudase, como decirle a Kori que…-

-¿Decirme que?- ella había salido de la regadera, ya se había vestido, lucia un hermoso vestido que hacia ver su esbelta figura –¿Richard?- el estaba boquiabierto: -ah pues… yo iba a decir, decirte que… decir pues-

-Oye Richard, me gustaría desayunar¿me acompañas?-

-Claro por su puesto- se levanto velozmente y le abrió la puerta, pero ella se rió: -Tontito no puedes salir así- el se miro y descubrió que solo traía el bóxer y la camiseta, se sonrojo y cerro la puerta. Se ducho y se vistió casual (en menos de 20 minutos) salieron a un restaurante de por ahí. Ordenaron casi lo mismo los dos (Kori pidio un poco mas que el; al parecer no habia comido en dias) y platicaron de cosas que pasaban en sus trabajos: -Luego Lawrence tiro la taza de café en la laptop-

-oh que horror-

-Si; pero tuvimos que improvisar el proyecto de la constructora…. Aunque después nos dimos cuenta de que el proyecto no estaba ni bien hecho-

-Hay dios, eso debió ser muy bueno-

-Algún día te presentare a mi torpe compañero-

-Espero no me tire café o helado- se reían del dichoso personaje –Ho que divertido ha sido todo esto-

-Si- ellos se miraron fijamente, sonrojados y como hipnotizados el uno del otro, estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando sonó un claxon –¿Ese es mi auto?- salieron a ver; y era Víctor en el carrazo de súper lujo: -Hey Richard, Kori!!!!!!- los saludaba desde lo lejos, Víctor entro al restaurante –Chicos que buen lugar escogieron para comer… muy romántico- los dos se sonrojaron –Bien yo ordenare una ensalada, unos huevos con frijoles, pan tostado, un café y un yogurt- dijo el a la mesera (una dieta balanceada ¿no? Bueno yo desayuno lo mismo).El desayuno y los otros también (bueno se quedaron platicando así que no habían probado bocado).

Después de desayunar, Víctor se dirigió a su trabajo caminando, Kori y Richard aun no sabían que hacer, así que caminaron sin rumbo hasta que llegaron al parque. No se decían nada y solo miraban el piso, entonces una niña lanzo una pelota y le cayo a Richard en la cara, se cayo al piso, la niña se acerco a los dos, Kori estaba viendo a Richard: -Lo siento señor, pero es que la pelota esta viva y le pego-

-no te preocupes pequeñita- dijo Kori- es un chico fuerte, te aseguro que un pequeño golpe no es nada-

-oh!- la niña vio bien a Kori- usted es muy bonita; ¿es su novio?-

-Ha….-

-Dice mi mama que hace mucho mucho muchísimo tiempo, existieron dos héroes, uno era Robin y la otra Starfire y que eran muy lindo y que hacían linda pareja, pero yo no los conocí, pero estoy muy segura que ellos ahora viven muy felices y que tienen muchos hijitos, como yo… a eso debe ser muy bonito- la niña decía feliz a la muchacha frente a ella –Ellos son como el principie y la princesa de los cuentos de hadas- entonces se oyó una voz –Helen hora de irnos!!!!- era el papa de la pequeña, que no era nada más y nada menos que Roy que cargo a su pequeña "Madmuasel": - Papa esa chica se parece a Starfire-

-No lo creo pequeña- el volteo ingenuamente, la miro y… descubrió que si era ella, sorprendido iba a decir algo, pero la chiquilla señalo hacia el señor de los helados e hizo que su padre la llevara, Kori vio a este: -¿Veloz?- entonces despertó Richard adolorido de su cabeza, ella lo volteo a ver –¿Estas bien?-

-¿Anotaste la matricula del camión?-

-no- ella rió un poco, fueron al pie de un árbol, el se recostó en las piernas de ella pero era porque se sentía mareado del golpe aun (aja, ni esa yo la creo; pero bueno) ella acariciaba la cabeza de su "amigo" mientras veía a las parejas que se besaban y se abrazaban: -Hay mi viejita, te amo-

-Hay mi viejito, yo también te quiero, aunque estemos bien abuelitos-

-Mi viejita-

-Mi viejito- (es que era una pareja de Viejos, eso demuestra que el amor no tiene edad ni limite) todos se querían ahí, el ambiente estaba muy cariñoso, Kori no se sentía bien, entonces ella derramo algunas lagrimas, estas cayeron al rostro de Richard, el abrió sus ojos, vio arriba y las gotas no eran lluvia sino llanto: -¿Kori porque lloras?- dijo preocupado, pero ella se levanto y lo dejo caer al piso y se fue corriendo –Hay mi cabeza… no espera… KOOOOOOOORIIIIII!!!!!!!- grito y la fue a perseguir entre la multitud, calles y carros, y la perdió. Comenzó a llover (Ahora si) y en mitad de la calle grito –Koooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!- ese era el grito de un hombre enamorado.

----

Entonces Kori que seguía corriendo, choco con otra chica: -Hay #$& fíjate por donde vas #$&/!!!!- grito un molesta chica que estaba maldiciendo a Kori, pero esta lloraba, entonces la otra se tranquilizo, suspiro, se levanto y extendió la mano a la otra –Oye discúlpame no era mi intención gritarte, veras he tenido un día difícil, ven te ayudare- Kori vio a la joven, tomo su mano y se levanto –Oye creo que te paso algo grave- ella vio su reloj –Bien amiga, creo que tengo mi tarde libre; ¿No gustarías tomar un café con migo? Yo invito, de verdad- la chica asintió y caminaron a un café cercano y comenzaron a platicar: -me llamo Kori Anders-

-Yo me llamo Anecuza Seyer-

-Disculpa por chocar con tigo, es que quería escapar-

-si es de la ley solo dame un porcentaje de lo que robaste y asunto arreglado (sonrisota)-

-No, no es eso… es…-

-A ya se de tu novio ¿no?-

-Aja, el …(llorando otra vez) lo amo y no se si el me ama también-

-oye… tranquila ¿si?- acaricio su cabeza, levanto su cara –Eres hermosa, no dañes el rostro con la tristeza- esta sonrió, entonces Kori regalo una pequeña sonrisita –Eso es mucho mejor- ellas platicaron como era la relación Kori/Richard y la joven escuchaba con atención a su nueva amiga –Wow! Eso debió ser muy doloroso-

-Si; desde entonces, aunque daba mi mejor esfuerzo por realizar bien la pasarela, mis ojos lo buscaban y al saber que no estaba ahí… me desilusionaba y me sentía sola-

-Lo creo… yo alguna vez me sentí así (ella bajo la mirada) el no me correspondió (ella miro hacia su amiga otra vez) pero no importa; de todas formas si él es feliz, yo también lo seré, por mucho que me duela que él esta con otra, su felicidad es la mía; aunque (suspiro) a pesar de esto, yo aprendí algo muy importante… así son las reglas del amor- la chica tomo un gran sorbo a su café: -Eso también es doloroso-

-Bien no todo es como los cuentos de hadas-

-Pero… aun así, no se que haré-

-Bien… puedes ir con el, decirle lo que sientes y si el acepta es porque el también te ama-

-Pero no me siento valiente, no soy tan fuerte, de seguro el piensa en otra mas bonita que yo-

-Ven vamos a mi casa, te pondré muy linda y te mostrare como decírselo ¿OK?- las dos muchachas salieron de café y fueron a la casa de Anecuza. Kori pasó la noche.

**NOTA: de aquí a que se me ocurre más; envíenme cosas, comentarios, dudas y quejas; se aceptan siempre .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!! como les va?... a mi bien; bueno omitiendo los examenes... bien!!!... ahora si; el increible capitulo 3 de este drama humoristico, esta vez lleno de confusiones para nuestros participantes. Espero les guste ya que una chica me dio una opinion que quise tomar; por cierto Gracias!!!... y siganme mandando cosas ok?.**

**Blue-Rt**

Capitulo 3

Richard trato de localizar a Kori por su teléfono móvil, sin embargo ella no contestaba. Llamo a sus amigos para ver si ellos la contactaban, pero era inútil; Kori habia como desaparecido… bueno eso creian: -Te juro que con este vestido tipo Rosalinda el caerá rendido a tus pies-

-Pero no crees que es algo… ¿atrevido?-

-Pues…- la mujer se alzo de hombros –Pero de que te vez linda, te vez linda-

-¿Porque haces esto?-

-Uno de mis sueños es ser diseñadora de modas; sabes he diseñado vestidos, trajes, ropa casual y ropa para niños toda mi vida… sin embargo nadie se ha puesto mis creaciones, entonces me gustaría que lleves uno de mis vestidos, además me caíste bien y me gustaría ayudar aunque sea un poco-

-Eres muy amable; ojala y todavía las personas tuviesen ese generoso corazón-

-Si bueno… ese es mi virtud y mi defecto-

-Te comprendo… yo también era así hace mucho tiempo; pero cuando me volví modelo descubrí que muchas cosas no son así… sin embargo el me decía que eso era lo que le encantaba de mi-

-Veras eso es algo inevitable…. Pero que importa!!!!... digo; si todos fuésemos como esa linda superhéroe Starfire créeme que todo seria mas fácil-

-¿Starfire?-

-Si esa chica era linda y bondadosa con todos; sabes uno de mis mas grandes sueños ha sido diseñarle algo muy especial…- la tipa no se callaba dé decir maravillas de la superhéroe.

----

Rachiel y Garfield estaban en su trabajo, las niñas en la escuela y sonó el teléfono: -¿Si diga?-

-Rachiel… soy yo… Richard-

-Si ¿que paso?-

-Veras… no encuentro a Kori desde ayer en la noche-

-¿Qué… PERO COMO?-

-creo que ayer se sentía muy mal, y es que bueno yo… creo que paso algo la noche que nos vimos-

-¿Pues que hiciste?-

- Bien esa noche después de tomarnos la botella Gar y yo, me quede dormido a efecto del alcohol, entonces cuando desperté, estaba semidesnudo, y a lado de mi, Kori semidesnuda en la cama del hotel donde me hospedaba… y bueno tu sabes…-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se había escuchado por toda la oficina, su esposo fue a ver que le pasaba a la mujer, esta estaba más pálida que de costumbre y súper sorprendida: -Rachiel que pasa?!?!?!-

-Pero Richard… estas seguro de lo que dices?-

-Aun… no lo se…-

Iremos en camino, contacta a Víctor ahora!!!!- colgó el teléfono, tomo los abrigos –Garfield nos vamos, tenemos un asunto muy serio-

-Si cariño- temeroso por su seguridad, camino a lado de su esposa.

----

Víctor en medio de una peligrosa operación de corazón abierto, recibe una llamada: -Doctor, tiene a un tal Richard Greyson en la línea uno-

-Comuníquenlo a la sala- alta voz (como pa´ que medio mundo se enterase del chisme) –Si amigo ¿que paso como van ustedes dos?-

-Bien… espero no sea un mal momento-

-Claro que no; es una operación fácil a corazón abierto… pero cuéntame ¿A que se debe tu llamada?-

-Bien veras desde el día que nos dejaste n el parque… veras, Kori se ha estado comportando extraño… llora, se siente feliz, come bastante y no se que paso en aquella noche… solo se que ella y yo estábamos juntos en la cama-

-h…- doctores, enfermeras y hasta el paciente ( que estaba anestesiado) estaban ruborizados por esta noticia: -Creo que algo paso, pero lo peor es que no la encuentro desde anoche, solo se fue corriendo y llorando-

-Amigo… ha… como te explico…- el llamo a uno de sus compañeros a seguir la operación –Voy para aya al parque, tu espera ahí- Salio de la sala de operaciones todo sonrojado.

---

Ya en el parque, se reunieron los cuatro; los queridísimos amigos de Richard iban algo molestos con el, y no falto la regañiza¿Richard como pudiste?-

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?-

-Ella puede estar… embarazada!!!.

-Pero no te diste cuenta, y lo mas seguro es que ella puede hasta…-

-Si; ya lo se!!!!, es por eso que quiero encontrarla, porque … porque LA AMO!!!!!!!-

----

Del otro lado del parque: -Vamos Kori; te vez muy linda- estaba detrás de un árbol escondiéndose ante las miradas y las criticas del atrevido vestido que Ane hizo para ella –Es que no quieres que te vean?- Ane tomo a Kori del brazo y la saco de su escondite, Kori estaba muy roja, pues muchos chicos la veían y le decían piropos buenos y otros no tanto: -Hay mamacita!!! Se están cayendo los ángeles… esa de negro!!! (el vestido era negro)… te comen los pajaritos- (hombres, chicos, desparvados y demás)

-Vamos Kori, tenemos que rescatar a tu novio-

-Esta bien (u///uU)-

-Vamos… de paso haber si yo me encuentro uno también-

-que?-

-No, nada (nn)- Ane sonrió; las dos iban caminando en el parque, entonces se toparon con un buen hombre que llamo a Kori: -Kori eres tu?-

-Roy… hola!!!-

-Hola- Roy y Kori se pusieron a platicar –Veo que has cambiado mucho-

-Si, bueno… algo así-

-Te vez muy bien, me entere que eras una supermodelo muy famosa, supongo ha veces ya no recuerdas aquellos días-

-A veces… me causa nostalgia recordar; sin embargo; he crecido… aunque algunas cosas no cambian- Ane jalo a Star por un segundo para decirle algo: -Oye quien es este?-

-El es mi amigo Roy-

-Oki entonces mi trabajo ha terminado-

-Que?- Ane sonrió, empujo a Kori a los brazos de Roy y estos se abrazaron, después se hecho a correr.

----

Regresando con los otros cuatro: -Entienden? Debo ir con ella!!!!-

-Muy bien Richard, te ayudaremos a buscarla- dijo Rachiel mientras miro para todos lados, entonces Garfield grito: -Miren!!!!- entonces ver la cabellera de Kori pero…: -Y quien es ese?- dijo Víctor, entonces Richard volteo lentamente, se puso pálido al ver la escena ante sus ojos; se sintió como si un trailer le hubiese pasado en sima, soltó el ramo de rosas que tenia en sus manos, una lagrima corrió por su rostro y sin poder decir algo, dio la vuelta: -Rachiel…-

-Lo se; será mejor que lo dejemos solo- Rachiel y Gar se fueron; Víctor dio una pequeña palmada a Richard: -Amigo… lo siento- pero Richard solo estaba como un zombi –Ven te llevare a tu cuarto- se fueron.

----

-Roy…- ella se separo de él y se sonrojo –Por favor discúlpame, mi amiga creyó que…-

-No te preocupes, entiendo-

-Perdona- ella veía el piso sonrojada por l que paso: -Oye, no te creas eso… sabes yo ya soy padre de familia-

-Que dices?!-

-Bueno… la verdad es que…- el le contó a su amiga que él tenia una hija; pero su esposa tenia una enfermedad muy avanzada y que había muerto hace un año: -oh Roy… eso es muy triste; en verdad lo siento-

-No hay problema; además, mi pequeña Helen esta creciendo como toda una mujercita-

-Helen?- ella recordó el nombre de aquella niña del otro día –Es una niña de ojos verdes, cabello ondulado y dorado y con pequitas-

-Si, es la niñita que hablo con tigo el otro día… por ella me entere que estaban aquí- Kori rió levemente –Que pasa?-

-Es que es tan curiosa y tan linda, me causo ternura verla… ojala mis hijos sean así de lindos-

-Hijos?-

-Si… pequeños angelitos-

-Y he de suponer que… con él, verdad?- ella asintió y se sonrojo levemente –pero… él, aun n me ha dicho nada-

-Que?-

-Veras…- le explico lo del día del avión, la reunión y que había pasado en el cuarto: -Y aun así nada?

-Nada- entonces Roy vio su reloj: -Es hora de recoger a Helen del colegio, después iremos a comer un helado y supongo que regresaremos al parque-

-Eso suena bien-

-No quieres venir?-

-No; creo que mejor regreso con mi amiga, estoy alojándome con ella… creo que debo regresar con ella- estos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su asunto.

---

-En otra parte, en un bar no muy lejano: -Un Wiski-

-Si señorita-

-Esa Kori, espero que se reconcilie con su novio… me pregunto si regresara a casa, bueno tiene llave- tomando a su copa. Entonces entro un par de caballeros: -Richard se que no debería hacer esto pero vamos a tomar un trago, el alcohol te ayudara un poco-

-Tu quieres que me muera verdad?-

-No, es solo que no se me ocurrió que mas hacer- Víctor y Richard se sentaron en la barra donde estaba Ane: -Oye amigo, te vez mal- dijo Ane, interesada en el joven a su lado, pero Víctor interrumpió a la jovencilla: -Oye, tú a tu asunto-

-Tranquilo amigo, se supone que en los bares todos somos amigos, y lo que debemos hacer es animara este joven; Mauro tres Wiskis para mis amigos-

-Gracias, pero eres una extraña…-

-Bueno, buen, mi nombre es Anecuza pero me pueden llamar Ane-

-Mi nombre es Víctor y soy doctor-

-Mi nombre es Richard Dick Greyson- la chica se sorprendió, se le fue de lado el trago, tosió y casi gritando: -Eres el dueño de las empresas Díaz; que demonios haces aquí?-

-Bien… es cosa de negocios-

-Negocios?... a mi me parece que una chica corto con vos-

-Bueno…- él volteo con una mirada triste a ella: -No me digas, esa miradita lo dice todo…bueno pero no te corto muy gacho… o si?-

-No; solo la vio con otro abrazándola, pero no sabemos quien era- agrego Víctor –Pero porque estas aquí tu?-

-Bien, yo vine por un traguito para festejar que mi amiga regreso con su novio-

-Que afortunada- dijo un desesperanzado Richard –Al menos tienes algo que festejar, yo algo que lamentar-

-Vamos amigo- ella abrazo a Richard –No te pongas así, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, y yo creo que debes tener muchas chicas en tu lista- a Ane ya se le habian subido levemente las copas, sono un celular: -Doctor Stone el habla… si, ya veo, uregencia pasillo 3, ahí voy- Victor tenia que salir –Richard, perdona pero tengo que ir a ver a una paciente, esta muy grave-

-No te preocupes amigo, yo aquí te lo cuido- una muy alegre Ane respondio a este –Ademas el necesita de alguien que le haga compañía- abrazo mas fuerte a Richard que aun parecia zombi; Victor se fue, dejando a estos dos solos… después de tomar por toda la noche; Ane y Richard fueron al hotel de él: -rishardssss…. shabesssss que… essstasss bien buenote; la verdad…. io ssssssshi andaria con vossssh- se tiro a la cama: -la verdad… yo tambien.. pero yo solo amo a una mujer- el tambien se tiro a la cama: -Olvidala…- se avalanzo contra él para besarlo, pero él la esquibo colocandose la almohada en la cara, ella cayó al piso; asi los dos se quedaron durmiendo hasta la mañana . ¿Qué pasara ahora?...

**Bien como veran... son muy divertidos los borrachines!!!... porque?... no lo se xD!!!**

**En fin; dejenme comentarios o cualquier cosa ok?... los leo despues**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!! de nuevo los leo y la verdad les agradezco sus reviews... prosigamos.**

Capitulo 4

Kori estaba en la casa de Ane preocupadisima: -Ya son las cuatro, sera que no iba a llegar hoy?... bien mejor me duermo- ella fue a su cama y se cubrio con las cobijas. Pero no pòdia ni cerrar los ojos de seguir pensando en Richard, se movio a todas partes de la cama – oh Richard… como desearía estar con tigo- entonces prendio la televisión, pero como si todo el mundo conspirara en su contra, solo habia novelas, videos de musica romantica, películas romanticas y en algunos casos… el clasico"bip" de fuera de transmisión –Esto no me agrada- apago el televisor.

-----

Mientras que; habia amanecido; Richard abrio los ojos y sintio algo en sus pies, miro abajo y ahí estaba… una chica de cabellera negra y sonriente: -oh no…. que he hecho?-

-m… mami otros cinco minutitos mas- dijo Ane: -Primero Kori, después esta… hay como se llama?-

-te quiero!!!!!- abrazo a Richard (bueno su pierna):-Sueltame, sueltame…- entonces ella abrio los ojos y vio al joven, se sonrojo y se alejo de el –oye perdon, lo siento, yo… lo siento mucho- ella se volteo de espaldas; sin embargo el noto que aun traian ropa, osea que no paso nada grave: -Oye, no paso nada… bueno, aunque nos pasamos de copas ambos-

-Si… bueno, creo que lo minimo que puedo hacer es invitarte algo de desayunar- vio el reloj –Bueno que sea comida, son las 3 de la tarde-

-Wow el tiempo pasa cuando estas con alguien-

-Si verdad- fueron a varios restaurantes, sin embargo ninguno tenia cupo ese dia –Bueno; te invito a mi casa a desayunar… te preparare unos chilaquiles- ellos fueron a la casa de ella.

----

Kori se habia levantado tambien tarde: -Creo que llamare a Raven, ella sabra mas de este tipo de situaciones- entonces tomo el telefono-si, buenas tardes, me comunica con la detective Rachiel-

-Un segundo por favor- dijo la secretaria –Jefa le llaman-

-Quien es?-

-Una tal Kori… dice que es usted su…- antes de terminar la frase ella habia tomado la llamada: -Kori eres tu?!-

-Si Rachiel, soy yo, Kori-

-Donde estas, estas bien, porque no te comunicabas?...- pero de repente, un rayo cayo en el poste de luz y otro en el de telefono y se comenzaron a oir intrferencias –Kori, Kori KORI!!!; Rastreen la llamada!!!- todos comenzaron a trabajar, cuando obtuvo de donde provenia la llamada, ella subió a su auto y fue.

----

Mientras; Richard y Ane entraron a casa: -Hello!!! my sweet home- dijo la chica al entrar a casa: -Veo que eres costurera-

-No soy costurera, yo diseño ropa y algun dia sere famosa… ya lo veras- ella se asomo al sillon y vio el bolso de Kori –Veo que mi amiga regreso, supongo que esta dormida en la habitación- ella se asomo a las escaleras –KOOORIIIIII!!!! Ya despierta; traje a un amigo pà comer los tres!!!-

-Que dijiste?-

-Que viniste amigo Richard-

-No; antes-

-Que despierte?-

-No; antes-

-Que estaba en la habitación mi amiga?-

-ANTES!!!-

-A que mi amiga se llama…- Kori bajo bien arreglada con un vestido que encontro, de los que diseñaba Ane: -Ane volvissss…- ella vio a Richard -…te- Se cruzaron sus miradas: -Ah Kori te ves muy linda hoy… bueno es que mis vestidos hacen ver mas hermosas a las personas- pero habia silencio y sonrojos entre estos dos, Ane vio la car de ambos y agrego –Kori te presento a mi amigo Richard; Richard te presento a mi amiga Kori- entonces vio su reloj –Bueno creo que mejor preparo la comida; asi creo que nos conoceremos mejor los tres; No les parece?- ella jalo a sus amigos a la mesa, se metio a la cocina, dejando a Kori y a Richard cara a cara: -Richard- dijo ella preocupada, pero el parecia molesto –Richard… pro favor hablame-

-No hay nada que hablar-

-Pero… por que estas tan molesto?-

-Bien, creo que tu jueguito de hacerte la victima no funcionara mas con migo… de que se trata?... te vi con otro hombre en el parque… yo crei que; que tu en verdad-

-Richard; yo te amo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy feliz sin ti-

-Quien era el?-

-El era Roy Harper-

-y porque te abrazaba?... a caso quieres hacer algo con el?-

-Richard por favor; tu sabes perfectamente que lo que paso con el, solo fue amistad… el ahora esta pasando un mal rato; tiene una hija y su esposa murio… pero el abrazo, bien Ane me empujo y el me atrapo antes de caer-

-Pero porque ella aharia eso?-

-Ella queria ayudarme a reconciliarme con…-

-con?- entonces Ane entro a escena con un sarten y unos chilaquiles: -Bien amigos mios, ya estan mis famosos chilaquiles!!! Espero que les gusten!!!- ella sirvio a sus amigos y a ella misma –Bien a comer!!!-entonces sono la puerta –ho? Quien podra ser?- ella se levanto y abrio la puerta –Si? En que puedo ayuda…aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!- una bola de policias atraparon a Ane, la esposaron y la metieron a la patrulla. Richard y Kori se asomaron; entonces vieron a Rachiel: -Llevensela!!!-

-Pero Rachiel que pasa?-

-Ella te tenia secuestrada Kori… ahora se las vera con la ley-

-Pero Rachiel ella…- Rachiel se fue tambien en la patrulla junto con la acusada –Richard tenemos que ayudarla!!!!- dijo Kori –Ella no me secuestro-

-Kori… que paso? Porque Rachiel vino asi?-

-Creo que fue cuando la llame, el telefono sonaba raro y después avisaron que se cayó el poste de luz sobre el de telefono-

-Dios… ahora tenemos que solucionar este problema-

-Pero como le haremos?-

-Ya veremos como- el vio a Kori –Además ella fue quien nos volvio a unir- ella se sonrojo y lo volteo a ver. Un extraño viento alboroto algunas cosas; entre esas sacó algunos papeles volando fuera de la casa, Kori tomo uno en especial hecho en carboncillo -Que es eso Kori?-

-Mi vestido de boda- dijo sonrojada; Richard lo tomo y lo vio: -Es hermoso- el miro a Kori -Ahora por eso; tenemos que sacarla del bote, ella no es una chica mala-

-Si- dijo viendo a Richard. Ellos tomaron un taxi.

----

Garfield vio que su esposa entro a la jefatura de policia muy feliz: -Rachiel que pasa? porque tan feliz?-

-Es que atrapamos a una criminal-

-A si? con que crimen?-

-Es la que secuestro a Kori-

-Que?-

-Su nombre es Ane- el fue a ver a la criminal en su celda donde estaba llorando: -SAQUENME DE AQUI; SOLO QUERIA COMERME MIS CHILAQUILES!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba. Gar vio que la criminal no tenia ni idea de que estaba haciendo ahi: -oye tu... ha...-

-Señor tiene que creerme no se que pasa aqui!!!!- se pego a los barrotes con todos los mocos y lagrimas: -Pero eres solo una niña-

-No soy una niña; soy estudiante de noveno, pero algun dia me convertire en una famosa diseñadora de modas... o tal vez comediante o actriz- deccia mientras se limpiaba la cara: -En serio?- el recordo su sueño de juventud de ser actor -ha ver improvisa algo-

-Claro!!!- la chica bien quitada de la pena comenzo a contarle chistes y el se reia. Con forme se oia la risa de Gar; otros policiasse acercaron a la celda de la chica (incluso los reos miraban o escuchaban a la chica): -... entonces llego la mujer gorda al psiclo y le dijo "es que igo que me aplauden cuando corro" entonces el psicologo la hizo que corriera, esta corrio y el doc comenzo a reir entonces ella le pregunto "porque se rie?" a lo que le contesto "no; a usted no le aplaude nadie... es que son sus longas que chocan entre si" jajajajaja!!!!- se reian todos (es un chiste; rianse). Pero en ese momento entro Rachiel: -Que demonios pasa aqui?!- entro gritando -Que hacen todos aqui?-

-Rachiel tienes que oirla, ella es muy chistosa-

-Quien?-

-Tu criminal-

-Que?- entro a donde estaba la chica haciendo imitacion a un simio -Oye tu!!- grito Rachiel -Deja de hacer eso!!!- la chica se puso en pose de firmes: -Si sargento... señor... señora... bueno seño-

-Y todos ustedes vuelvan a su trabajo!!!- habiendose acabado la funcion ella volteo a ver a la Ane -Escuchame bien; ni porque hagas reir a una bola de brutos policias, ni creas que te dejare salir de aqui; secuestraste a mi amiga y no se que ttantas cosas la obligaste a hacer que hasta fue con un hombre y con ese vestido tan indecente-

-Pero señora, ella es mi amiga.. yo le diseñe ese vestido y ella fue con su novio...-

-Mientes!!!!!!!- la chica se atemorizo porque se rompieron las bombillas: -Rachiel... tranquilizate porfavor- se acerco Gar a su esposa y la tomo de los hombros -Es solo una niña, esta muy asustada-

-Pero es una criminal, la justicia es igual para todos-

-Pero...- el vio a la niña que estaba llorando otra vez -No creo que ella la haya secuestrado- los dos se fueron dejando a la chica llorando en su fria celda: -Por favor que alguien me ayude- entonces una hoja entro por la ventana de su celda, ella la toma y la leyo "Esta noche sales... tranquila que un angel te sacara de ahi"...

¿Lograran Kori y Richard sacra a Ane de la prision antes de que el dichoso angel lo haga¿Quien es el angel?...

**Bien creo que ahora si ta cortito pero como lo hice en una noche... bueno como sea; espero sus Reviews... se acepta cualquier cosa, desde felicitacion hasta quejas... los leo despues.**

**Blue-Rt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Como les va?... bien tengo que disculparme por no haber actualizado; pero verán tuve algunos problemas de salud… pero ahora me estoy recuperando. Y no se crean que me olvide de todos sus reviews; aun enfermita me la pase escribiendo este capitulo.**

Capitulo 5

Richard y Kori llegaron a la jefatura de policía donde vieron a Rachiel, Logan y Ane: -Rachiel entiende ella no me secuestro-

-Pero tiene toda la fachada de delincuente- todos voltearon a ver a Ane que se estaba dormida en el piso: -Pero parece una criatura indefensa-

-Hasta causa ternura-

-Se ve que esa niña no mataría ni a una mosca- Ane se rasco la cabeza como los gatitos (Es que tiene complejo de gato); Rachiel vio mas a la chica dormida… entonces sonrió; volteo a ver a sus amigos: -Entonces ella te encontró en la calle y te alojo en su casa-

-Si- dijo Kori: -Y a ti te vio en el bar, pero no pasó nada entre ustedes-

-Si-dijo Richard: -Entonces dicen ustedes que esta chica diseña ropa y estudia en octavo grado-

-Además es una gran comediante- Agrego Garfield sonriente; Rachiel iba a abrir la celda: -Bueno, entonces yo declaro que esta chica es inocente de todo cargo- pero de repente se rompió la pared y de ahí entraron tres chicas (Bien al estilo Ángeles de Charlie) que tomaron a Ane que aun seguía dormida: -Quienes son ustedes?- grito Rachiel, pero estas tres se rieron y se quitaron las mascaras que traían: -Hola Richard lindo-

-Nos vemos de nuevo… bruja-

-Pequeña Kori… hola hermanita- eran Kittie; Jinx y Mya : -Que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Vinimos por esta pequeña-

-Pero para que la quieren?-

-Esta chiquilla no solo dibuja y estudia; ella también es un genio computacional y tenemos a alguien que nos pagara muy bien por ella-

-Así que si nos permiten; tenemos que hacer una entrega- agrego Mya mientras se sujetaron a una cuerda y se subieron a un helicóptero.

-Tenemos que ir por ella!!!- dijo Kori a sus amigos –Esto si es un secuestro- entonces se movilizaron los policías, se oían las sirenas de las patrullas. Una persecución estaba a punto de efectuarse.

----

Mientras que en un hospital de la zona; iba saliendo un doctor de su trabajo: -Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Doctor Stones- entonces vio el helicóptero las patrullas pasar frente al hospital: -que?!- entonces vio que entre las patrullas iban sus amigos, entonces se quito el abrigo, boto su maleta, preparo el brazo y le disparo con su cañón al helicóptero, este cayo en un parque cercano –Espero no herir a nadie… creo- fue corriendo a donde fue el accidente.

----

El helicóptero cayó sobre árboles, las tres chicas peleaban con el que conducía: -Eres un Imbecil, ahora el jefe nos matara a los cuatro!!!-

-No era mi culpa Mya-

-Y donde esta la niña?-

-Si se muere es tu culpa Gizmo-

-Pero Jinx-

-Pero nada!!!!!- ellos buscaban a Ane que cayo en un hermoso jardín Zen donde había arena y era blandita… pero, Ane había caído inconsciente, algo herida con raspones y algunas cortadas; entonces se acerco un señor, la miro por largo rato: -una niña…-

-querido ven a casa-

-Pero hay una niña en el jardín-

-o querido… de seguro es una chica de la calle-

-hay que adoptarla… creo que tiene algo especial-

-Hay vamos de nuevo … bien tráela a casa- unos robots llevaron a la chica al interior de la casa.

----

Kori, Richard, Rachiel y Garfield atraparon a los pillos y los metieron a la cárcel: -Pero escaparemos… ya lo verán!!!!- decían los cuatro

-Ahora donde esta Ane?- Kori parecía preocupada: -Creo que ella…-

-No encontramos a nadie mas en el helicóptero… es probable que ella-

-no… no… oh Richard- Kori lloraba en el hombro de su querido Richard lamentando la muerte de la pequeña; Víctor iba llegando: -Chicos que pasa?-

-Se murió una chica…- dijo Rachiel muy triste y Víctor se quedo paralizado: -Que!!!?- entonces se sintió culpable, miro el piso mientras pensaba en la palabras de Rachiel, oía el llanto de Kori y las patrullas… un silencio casi asesino reino en estos.

----

Pasaron algunas semanas; Kori y Richard estaban en la casa de Ane; ella aun tenia ese cargo de conciencia, Richard trataba de animarla todos los días… y aunque sus amigos la visitaban y ella dizque sonreía, ella aun sentía la muerte de sus nueva amiga: -Kori…- ella veía la ventana mientras tomaba su té; entonces en la mente de Richard –"debes decírselo, es lo que la pequeña Ane hubiese querido… además me siento miserable al verla… ahí sola, triste y … y…"-

-Richard…- ella interrumpió los pensamientos de él, lo miro y se acerco –Oye… quiero decirte algo-

-Claro… que pasa?-

-Sabes… cuando estaba con Ane; ella me dijo algo muy importante y muy valioso, ahora te lo digo a ti- ella lo abrazo fuertemente –Richard yo te amo; quiero estar siempre a tu lado… solo vivimos una vez; quiero que sea con tigo- ella comenzó a llorar pero de felicidad, él estaba muy feliz y la abrazo también: -Kori yo siempre he sentido lo mismo, desde el primer momento que te vi; iluminaste mi vida, desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo que siempre estaría a tu lado, amándote, queriéndote, protegiéndote para que nunca te pasase nada… porque lo que sentí, siento y sentiré siempre es que te amo- entonces el saco la cajita –Y es por eso que desde antes de venir, antes de que nos volviésemos a ver, compre esto y es ahora que te pregunto; Quieres ser mía por siempre, quieres casarte con migo?- Kori abrió la cajita, vio el anillo; lo miro fijamente a los ojos y… se lanzo a sus brazos, y se besaron; eso solo significaba que si, ella aceptaba.

----

Richard y Kori al fin se casarían; amigos y familiares ya se habían enterado; solo faltaba un día para que ellos uniesen sus vidas: -Oh Kori que felicidad- Rachiel le decía a su amiga: -Pronto tu, caminaras al altar donde el te esperara y luego aceptaras y luego (suspiro) que hermoso- decían las hijas de Rachiel que hacían imitación de cómo seria todo (Nelly la novia; Adri el novio y Mary el padre de la iglesia): -Y ya pensaste en el vestido?- Karen pregunto a su amiga, sin embargo Kori miro a cielo: -Bien… una chica especial quería que usase una de sus creaciones; mandare a que lo hagan- ella les mostró el vestido: -Es hermoso… esa chica debe ser muy talentosa-

-Sin embargo ella no podrá vérmelo puesto-

-Que?... entonces ella…-

-Si; ella esta en un mejor lugar- sus amigas vieron el vestido, entonces se les ocurrió: -Kori no te pongas así; vente- Karen jalo a Kori: –Vámonos que tengas una fabulosa despedida de soltera; llamare a todas las chicas y nos divertiremos mucho- Rachiel también se unió al plan

-Pero que pasara con las niñas?-

-Se iran con la niñera, no te preocupes-

-Esta bien-

-Adiós señorita Kori!!!- las niñas se fueron corriendo a la casa de alado donde las esperaba una viejecita, las grandes se fueron a divertirse con sus amigas; mientras que en otro lugar: -Oh amigo; de verdad que ahora si me sorprendiste-

-Por fin se casaran-

-ya era hora!!!-

-Si; lo se- Richard respondió: -Yo seré el padrino!!!- presumió Garfield –Seré el mejor padrino del mundo, además contare chistes en la fiesta como lo hacia…- se detuvo antes de decir el nombre de la pequeña –Bien, no importa hay que ponernos felices- saco una gran botella de tequila: -Nunca entiendes verdad?- le dijo Víctor a Garfield, pro Richard no tenia muchas ganas de reír ni de tomar vino: -Solo espero que ella este bien-

-Bueno…- Roy y Garth habían llegado –Si no te animas con estos payasos, podemos llevarte a que tengas la mejor despedida de soltero de tu vida –Añadió Garth: -Será la única que tendrá tarado- le dio un sape a su compañero: -oye!!!!... como sea; ven te llevaremos a un lugar donde puedas divertirte- entre los cuatro se llevaron a Richard a su despedida de soltero.

----

Después de muchas copas para los hombres, y muchos bailes para las mujeres en una noche muy agitada antes de la boda; en otro lugar se cuenta otra historia: -Bien querida, estas lista para mañana?- el señor rondaba alrededor de ella

-Si señor- era Ane pero totalmente transformada y con su cara seria

-Ya sabes el plan-

-Si señor-

-Querido; no crees que te lo estas tomando muy en serio?- interrumpió la esposa: -Claro que no, solo quiero divertirme un poco, hace tantos años que no lo hago-

-veo que la haz entrenado bien; tiene esa mirada como la tuya, pero no se; y si recupera la memoria?-

-Entraremos en acción tú y yo-

-Como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Tú y yo-

-Que pasara con nuestros hijos?-

-Ellos no deben enterarse de nuestro pasado cariño-

-Es cierto…- ella beso a su esposo –Slade…-

---…continuara…---

**Sorprendidos del giro de la historia?... díganme!!! Envíenme reviews por favor!!!**

**Atentamente:**

**Blue-Rt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien; como sea; este capitulo estará dedicado a una linda chica cuyo nickname es Nigthfire.**

**Amiguis no te deprimas y sonríe!!!!!!**

**Ahora si prosigamos con la historia:**

Era una hermosa mañana; y como en toda boda; nunca faltan las amigas que van a ver a la futura novia: -Te vez hermosa!!!- decía Nelly: -Gracias pequeña-contesto Kori

-No olvides el ramo-dijo Adri

-ah ojala y yo también me case algún día-Mary estaba muy ilusionada con la idea

-si yo también- decían las hijas de Rachiel, mientras ella ayudaba a su amiga con su peinado.

----

Pero en otra parte: -siento que vomitare- Richard no podía estar en pie después de la cruda y el desvelo: -hay tranquilo; solo son nervios- apoyaba Garfield –lo harás bien-

-bien?... si bien si no vomito-

-toma- Víctor le dio un balde donde Richard vomito hasta lo que comió en un mes: -Gracias amigo; ya lo necesitaba- se limpio y volvió a su estado normal –bien ahora me vestiré, sálganse; necesito privacidad- y mientras el se vestía, sus amigos que estaban afuera: -Creo que no debimos llevarlo al "Teibol denss" ayer (lo escribí mal a propósito)- Garth dijo animoso; pero su amigos notaron el golpe en su ojo: -oye que te paso he?-

-a esto?...- se señalo –no; se van a burlar-

-Que te pego tu vieja?-

-no es que…-

-no me digas que tienes viejo… o si? (o.O)-

-NOOO!!!-

-Entonces que te paso?-

-bien; después de tomarme una "señora tequila" (ósea una botellota) iba feliz por la calle para ir con mi sirena; cuando de repente me llamo la atención una hermosa chica; corrí con ella y cuando me di cuenta… era un poste…- sus compañeros se estaban carcajeando de su amigo; cuando este dijo –Bueno al menos yo no me escribí una grosería en el cabello- señalo a Gar, entonces toco su cabellera y…: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Mi cabello!!! Me van a despedir!!!- entonces comenzaron a reírse mas fuerte. Y entro a escena el futuro novio: -bien… como me veo?- dijo acomodándose un poco el saco

-órale; el chango ya se vistió- agrego burlonamente Víctor

-hey!!!- iba a golpear a su compañero

-no importa; ya es tarde; así no llegaremos- lo detuvo Roy

-Richard ya calmate; pareces niño- había llegado un ya conocido por Richard: -Bruno!!! Viniste!!!- todos voltearon a ver al señor, Richard fue con su gran amigo y lo saludo "tipo banda": -vaya que haz crecido y ahora te vas a casar he?-

-si-

-y que esperas? Vámonos- todos bajaron para irse en su auto, pero Bruno –No, no; viajaremos con clase- el mando llamar una limusina y así se fueron a la iglesia.

----

Mientras que la novia; ya estaba lista y todo: -Ya estas lista-

-tengo algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado…- Kori vio una pulsera que le había prestado Ane: -Vamos Kori; es momento de partir- Rachiel le abrió la puerta donde todo el cuerpo de policías estaba haciendo baya ante los camarógrafos y reporteros que: -Señoras y señores, nos encontramos en Jump City para televisar una de las bodas mas importantes del año; si Judi adelante-

-Maria muy buenos días, ahora estamos en el lobby en donde esta saliendo la famosa Kori Anders, la famosa supermodelo que estar a punto de contraer matrimonio con el ahora encargado de las empresas Díaz; Richard Greyson que según reportes indican que el también esta saliendo…- todos en la ciudad veían la TV…

----

-muy bien, así que ya están a punto de verse en la iglesia; estas lista pequeña?- el hablaba por un comunicador: -Estoy lista- la chica se encontraba en la cúpula de la iglesia: -recuerda el plan-

-si señor-.

----

Para ese momento iba entrando el novio; galante y con un montón de chicas llorando por el (solo una… pero estaba en la cárcel) y todos los camarógrafos: Vamos amigo sonríe-

-si; recuerda que eres una casi celebridad-

-Además eres un gran empresario-

-a… a… a…- Richard sonreía pero de los nervios; entro y ahí vio a todos los invitados, ósea los ex titanes y muchos tamarnianos; uno que otro ex convicto y los ya mencionados reporteros chismosos (esos nunca faltan). Camino hacia el altar junto con sus amigos que serian los padrinos: -Wow… Star… es decir; Kori tiene mucha familia- dijo impresionado Víctor: -No es solo su familia- Agrego Garfield –Se trajo a todo el planeta casi- entonces comenzó a sonar el piano que era tocado por Karen, entonces todos se levantaron; miraron a la entrada: -Es ella…. Es ella verdad?-

-Tranquilo Richi, es ella; ni modo que quien?- y entonces se asomo un velo blanco acompañado de un hermoso ramo: -Wow; tu novia se ve hermosa- entonces se iba acercando esa figura con el bello vestido: -la verdad, que envidia te tengo, mendigo Richard- sin embargo esta se detuvo a media iglesia: -que?...- se oía murmuros en la iglesia: -ho no; ya lo esta dudando, le dio un ataque de nervios; será que no quiere casarse?... que le pasa?-

-Richard; creo que debes… - le comento Bruno, pero el se había ido antes de que el terminara la frase, el camino hacia la novia: -Kori?- el toco sus manos –Kori?- entones oyó un extraño ruido; como el de un reloj –esperen un minuto- entonces él descubrió el velo y… ahí estaba una cuenta regresiva –ES UNA BOMBA!!!!- entonces todos al oír y ver la escena; no lo dudaron y comenzaron a correr fuera de la iglesia, entonces explotó: -sorprendidos? (risa de villano)-

-QUE!!??- Richard había escuchado a la misteriosa voz –QUIEN RAYOS!?!?-

-quieres a tu novia?... pues ven por ella!!!- estaba en un tejado cercano, cargando a Kori, se dio la vuelta y estaba escapando, Richard no sabia que hacer: -Vamos!!! ve por la mujer que amas!!!- Bruno lo animo, entonces corrió a una escalera de incendio por donde subió para rescatar a su amada.

----

La persecución en los tejados había comenzado; Richard aun tenia la misma agilidad de antes, así que no le costaba tanto trabajo; pero: -Demonios… es muy rápido, no lo alcanzare, al menos que…- él se detuvo e ideo un plan; vio un tendedero con ropa aun mojada; la amarró y después la lanzo contra el villano; este salto ante el ataque, sin embargo al bajar, resbalo por el agua en el piso; aventó a Kori, pero Richard había llegado para atraparla en sus brazos; entonces Kori despertó: -Richard….-

-oh! Kori me tenias muy preocupado-

-Richard- ella abrazo a su amado, lloraba de felicidad –oh Richard tengo que decirte algo-

-ya lo se-

-entonces; la ayudaras-

-entonces es niña?-

-si; es ella… que no lo recuerdas?-

- pero si apenas debe tener un mes!!! O la gestación es diferente en tu planeta?-

-Richard de que me hablas?-

-Bueno; estas embarazada de mi hija no?-

-No- entonces Richard se sintió un poco mas aliviado y sonrió; sin embargo había una duda en su cabeza: -Pero, entonces, que paso aquella noche?, cuando nos reunimos todos, recuerdo habrá bebido bastante y después en la mañana; amanecimos juntos y semi desnudos en mi cama-

-pues te dormiste en el bar, entonces Víctor me ayudo a llevarte a tu habitación; y no tenia a donde ir; así que me quede con tigo toda la noche, sin embargo tampoco tenía pijama así que me dormí, tú, en la noche, mientras dormías, te quitaste la ropa y creo yo también-

-oh Kori… eso me da un gran alivio; pero entonces de quien me hablabas?-

-es Ane!!!-

-que!?... pero ella esta…-

-viva; es la que me secuestro- entonces Richard se puso pálido –la persona que te secuestró antes de entrar a la iglesia?-

-si… porque?-

-es que…- el señalo atrás de ella; volteo y ahí estaba la desmayada Ane: OH POR DIOS!!! QUE PASO AQUÍ?!?!?!- ella fue con la desmayada: -Puedo explicarlo….yo…yo…yo… -

-peleaste contra ella?-

-si- dijo muy bajo y casi muriéndose de la vergüenza: -lo siento; yo no sabia que…-

-ha… oh por dios, mi cabeza me duele… que me paso?- ella estaba despertando, miro a sus amigos –Hola chicos… oigan que paso?-

-Ane!!!- gritaron los dos muy felices, la abrazaron casi asfixiándola: chicos… chicos… ya se que me extrañaron… yo también… pero me estoy quedando sin aire!!!- entonces llego la policía otra vez: -Alto ahí!!!- bajaron todos los de azul y apresaron a Ane: - NOOOO!!! DEJENLA!!!- gritaban Kori y Richard

-Ya lo veo venir (T-T) de nuevo en la cárcel…. Así nunca llegare a ser la gran diseñadora mundial- salio Rachiel enojada: -A quien quieres engañar? Eres una delincuente!!! Te acuso de secuestro, sabotaje, dormir a una policía y hacer explotar la iglesia!!!-

-Pero yo no lo hice…-

-ES MENTIRA!!!-

-Lo hicimos nosotros!!!- todos voltearon a esa ya conocida voz: -SLADE!!!-

-hola jóvenes, creo que yo no recibí mi invitación así que teníamos que entrar; verdad mi amor?-

-"wui" teniamos que entrar-

-RUSH!!!- entonces habían llegado a escena los verdaderos villanos. Slade y Madame Rush; ¿Qué pasara hora?.

--…continuara…---

**Siiiiiiii!!!! De nuevo los dejo en suspenso!!!! Viva!!!! Pero eso si; según yo se casaron esos dos villanos; es que me parecen linda pareja (nnU).**

**A y por cierto; no había podido escribir por algunos problemas… espero me perdonen.**

**Blue-Rt.**


	7. Chapter 7

Slade y Rush aparecieron en escena: -Veo que nunca cambiaras Slade- Richard se quito el saco y se lo dio a Kori, el estaba listo para pelear: -no tienes que repetirmelo- entonces comenzo una pelea a puño limpio entre estos fieros combatientes: -Hay que detenerlos- dijo Kori preocupada: -No…- la detubo Rachiel –Espera un momento-

-pero… se haran daño-

-es un asunto pendiente que tenian… Kori por favor; no debemos intervenir- entonces Rush que nadie veia, desamarro a Ane: -Tenemos que irnos de aquí, le dije que enviarte era una mala idea-

-oiga quien es usted?-

-son tu dueña, la que te controla junto con Slade, ahora vamonos –

-y si me rehuso ¬¬-

-malcriada vendras y haras lo que te ordenemos-

-a si pues no lo creo – entonces Rush ante su coraje le dio una patada a Ane, pero ella la esquivo (aun tenia con esposas las manos)- oye mujer chicle controla tu mal genio- eso hacia enojar mas a Rush –te vas a arrugar… no espera, no puedes arrugarte; eres de plastico!!!! jajajajaja-

-eres una…- entonces bajaron los policias y la apresaron con esposas especiales –no pueden hacerme esto- Garfield estaba ahí: -Llevensela chicos- libero a Ane; Victor que tambien habia llegado: -Ane? Que rayos haces aquí?-

-he…. Que hay de nuevo doc? (.U)-

-ya se conocian?- Garfield los señalo algo confundido: -Conocerla?... ella es una de mis pacientes mas frecuentes en el hospital-

-jeje… ups-

-que te paso ahora-

-pues no lo se; vera primerosalia de la escuela, luego encontre a esa chica llamada Kori, luego conoci a ese que esta peleando que se llama Richard, me metieron a la carcel, me secuestraron algun babboso disparo contra el helicóptero donde iba y después… no recuerdo mas hasta hoy-

-un momento…. Tu ibas en el helicóptero?-

-si, donde iban los angeles de Charlie versión malvada con un enanito de Blanca Nieves versión fea-

-Mya, Minina, Jinx y Gizmo-

-y entonces exploto el helicóptero…- Victor reviso a la chica de sus ojos –sufriste una perdida de memoria temporal-

-que?!-

-si; caiste y la encontro Slade; al ver que no recordaba nada, la entreno para que aruinara la boda de Kori…-

-que!!!!!!- la chica se sorprendio y se puso a llorar –yo no queria hacerlo, lo siento lo siento lo siento-

-no…. espera- pero la nña ya se sentia mal, entonces Gar la tomo de sus hombros y le secreteó algo, entonces ella comenzo a reirse, se levanto decidida: -bien entonces ire a enmendar mis errores aunque no los recuerde- ella se dirigio a la pelea de Richard vs Slade: -Ane que haces?- ella paso corriendo a lado de Richard; ella lanzo un golpe contra Slade, luego patadas y mas golpes, pero el todo lo esquivaba: -crees poder glpearme niñita?-

-no me llames niñita- ella le dio un pisoton a Slade que se quedo sin aire: -eso es por hacerme aruinar la boda de mi amiga- le dio un cabezaso (tipo chivo) en el estomago –esto por meterme ideas malas- Slade cayó al suelo –y esto…- ella salto muy alto, después le cayo en cima aplicandole "la plancha" – es por la casa- Slade quedo muy mal, Gar que quedo impactado por la emocion corrio a la escena: -uno… dos… tres… fuera; la ganadora es Ane!!!-

-siiiiiiii!!!!!- Gar levanto los brazos de Ane en símbolo de victoria, los dmas policias aplaudian a la chica: -(nnU) bueno ella es muy fuerte-

-(nnU) si; ya lo note- Richard y Kori veian a la pequeña festejando su victoria con latas de refresco y empapando a los demas (Victor no porque se oxida).

----

Horas mas tarde: - bien, entonces Ane sufrio perdida de memoria temporal y Slade la manipulo para que hiziera esos actos- Rachiel estaba como jurado solucionando el problema –por lo tonto yo la declaro inocente de cualquier cargo- todos se pusieron felices al oir el veredicto.

----

Ya en la noche: -entonces tu eres Starfire no?-

-si- Kori le revelo la verdad a Ane: -entonces Richard es…-

-Robin-

-Rachiel y Gar-

-Raven y Chico Bestia-

-y mi doctor es Cyborg?-

-asi es-

wow… genial, entonces por fin conoci a los Jóvenes Titanes… wow-

-eso creo, aunque ya no somos tan jóvenes-

-pero que importa, mientras sean los unicos y originales, es genial, y yo le hicve el vestido a Starfire-

-jeje si-

-ya estas lista- Ane habia vuelto a hacer el vestido en un par de horas, la peino y maquillo –ahora sal aya afuera, todos deben estar esperandote- Kori abrazo a Ane: -gracias-

-que? Porque me…?-

-es que siento que tenia que hacerlo-

-no te preocupes Kori, yo soy tu amiga y para eso estamos, para apoyarnos-.

Entonces ya en otra iglesia, un equipo anti bombas, los bomberos, policias y el FBI revisaron todo para que no haya sorpresas como la vez anterior. El novio estaba ahi parado frente al altar, sonaba el piano y en ese momnto las hijas de Rachiel entraron aventando petalos rosados, entro la hermosa novia; todos se levantaron y veian como ella se dirigia al altar, su mirada amorosa brillaba ante la luz de la velas y reflejaban ese hermoso momento: -hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio… (salto de tiempo y palabrerias) Kori aceptas a Richard como tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, respetarlo y amarlo por siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?- ella miro a Richard feliz: -yo, Kori Anders, acepto-

-Y tu Richard, aceptas a Kori como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, serle fiel y protegerla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- ahora él miro a Kori y sonrió: -Yo Richard Greyson acepto-

-bien ahora hay alguien en la sala que no desee que esta bella pareja se una aquí… que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- y nadie hablo (viva!!!) –Entonces con el poder que da la iglesia; yo los declaro marido y mujer- entonces por fin después de tanto tiempo al fin Kori y Richard se casaron!!!.

Hubo fiesta en toda la ciudad, Kori avento el ramo que lo tomo: -Ane eres muy afortunada-

-cachaste el ramo-

-jeje bueno (nnU)-y después de todo eso, cortaron pastel y tambien bailaron. Fue una fiesta maravillosa. Después de todo esto; era momento de irse de nuevo: -Entonces se iran?-

-asi es Ane-

-de luna de miel verdad?-

-si-

- entonces nos volveremos a ver algun dia-

-que?- Richard y Kori dijeron extrañados : es que yo… tambien me voy-

-a donde iras?-

-me voy, voy a donde el viento me lleve…. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado-

-pero que dices?-

-je… es una broma… ni que fuera Merry Popins; no, por fin me aceptaron en la academia de Paris para diseñadores de modas-

-que pasara con tu casa?- Ane le dio las llaves a Richard: -es mi regalo de bodas, tómenla es toda suya- Ane tomo sus maletas y se fue corriendo a su avion –se que nos volveremos a ver amigos!!!-

-Adios!!!- y asi todos volvieron a tomar sus caminos, pero ahora Richard y Kori iniciaran su neva vida juntos. Ellos tambien tomaron su avion. Fin.


End file.
